


A Lonely Christmas?

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry knowing Severus won't rest unless his work is done, lies and tells him he is at the burrow on Christmas day so Severus goes into work not realising Harry is facing Christmas day alone until he gets a visit at work.Snarry Christmas fluff. Dedicated to you all. Merry Christmas <3
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	A Lonely Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write a snarry fluff at Christmas!

Harry Potter placed the turkey in the middle of the table and sighed. "What a waste." he mumbled. His kids all in school they all used to come home for the Christmas Holiday but with it being James' last year he wanted to spend it at Hogwarts and Albus and Lily wanted to stay also with their friends.

Harry had told his kids he would be fine and he would celebrate the day with Severus or go to the burrow. Lily had told Harry she would write to papa Severus and ask to make sure her dad didn't spend the day alone. Harry had to smile thinking of his daughter, she had started calling Severus papa from when they had their first date back when Lily was five as she said it's best to call him papa as he would be when they got married and within a year they were.

All the kids approved of Severus despite their mother Ginny disapproving. Harry had known Ginny had other men, he did blame himself as he did only marry her for wanting children, even though she knew this when they got together but when Harry asked for a divorce when Lily was only four Ginny had given Harry his answer using the papers which featured a crying Ginny and all about how she felt used as now Harry had his children she was no longer needed.

Harry did get some stick from the papers but that soon went when they saw how Harry was with his kids when he took them out, how happy his children looked and that they didn't look that happy when Ginny had them. He actually got letters of apology and people calling Ginny when he started with Severus and him and Severus with the three children looked a lot happier as a family then when it was Harry and Ginny with the children. Severus was even caught laughing and joking with James and Albus and smiling as he whispered something to a laughing Lily and Severus still denied doing such a thing.

This year Severus was at the ministry catching up on paperwork as Harry had told him he would be spending the day with the Weasley's as Ginny was away playing with her team this year. Truth was they had all gone to Romania to spend it with Charlie but Harry knew if his husband had unfinished work he wouldn't be able to rest and relax so he told him he would be spending the day at the burrow so Severus was at his office in the ministry.

Harry sat down heavy on the chair at the table that was full of food, he had been that used to cooking a big Christmas dinner he did it just out of habit even though he knew the children wouldn't be there. He looked over to the tree and saw it all lit up, his and Severus' presents underneath.

* * *

Severus looked up when the floo in his office flared. 

"Papa?"

"Lily flower are you alright?"

"I am fine. Did you forget something at the office?"

"No. I am just catching up on some paperwork as your dad is at the burrow today."

"Dad isn't at the burrow, they have all gone to Romania to uncle Charlie."

"Then why would your father say he was there for me to come here?"

"You know dad papa, if he thought you had some work he wouldn't want you thinking about it over Christmas so gave you the chance to get it all done."

Severus nodded. "You are your dad's daughter Lily flower."

Lily giggled. "I am your daughter too papa." she said before looking worried. "That means dad is home alone!"

"He won't be now. You get back to your friends and enjoy your day to the full."

* * *

Harry leaned over the table and blew the candles out and frowned when they lit once more. Blowing them out again, his frown deepend when they lit once again. "What is wrong with these candles?"

"Question is what is wrong with you?"

Harry turned at the voice and saw his husband standing in the doorway. "Severus, I wasn't expecting you back."

"I know you weren't. I got a fire call from our daughter, telling me all about the Weasley's being with Charlie in Romania for Christmas." Severus said as he walked closer to Harry. "And that you knowing me how I won't rest over Christmas if my work isn't done and double checked so you told me a lie. Giving you a lonely Christmas so I could have a restful one."

"I wanted you to have a restful and relaxed Christmas."

"Giving you a lonely one? Work isn't everything my heart." Severus whispered, cupping Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled at the endearment and leaned into his husband's touch.

"Now shall we eat?" Severus asked as he looked at all the food. "You have done enough to feed Hogwarts here,"

"I got carried away."

Severus chuckled before placing a kiss on the tip of the Gryffindor's nose. "You always do my heart. Food first and then presents after."

Harry hummed and wrapped his arms around Severus holding him tightly. "Thank you, I really did think I was spending the day alone."

"Those days are long gone Harry." the Slytherin said as he raised hi husband's face with two fingers under the chin. "Merry Christmas my heart."

"Merry Christmas Severus." Harry whispered before being drawn into a passionate kiss.

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you all <3  
> Thank you reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
